1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a gate driver and the touch panel having the gate driver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, capacitive touch panels usually adopt three solutions including on glass solution (OGS) On-Cell (mounted) and In-Cell (embedded). The manufacturing process of In-Cell solution is characterized by attributes such as thinner, better transparency, and more stable structure, when compared with the OGS and the On-Cell.
With respect to the in-cell technology, generally, liquid crystal panels or OLED display panels are adopted as display panels. Taking the liquid crystal panel as one example, the gate driver on array (GOA) solution is adopted to manufacture the gate driver on the array substrate so as to conduct the column scanning driving toward the gate lines.
Regarding the capacitive touch panels adopting the In-Cell technology having high refresh rate, i.e., 120 Hz, the pixel cells on the liquid crystal panel are divided into a plurality of pixel blocks along a top-down direction. During a display scanning phase, the touch panel drives the corresponding pixel blocks by the GOA circuit, and then enters a touch scanning phase. This may enhance the touch sensibility, but may also contribute to the GOA circuit failure. During the touch scanning phase, the GOA circuit pauses the scanning driven toward the gate lines, which increases the electrical leakage risk of the gate of the thin film transistor connected with the gate line.